Starting Over
by TheNobleBro
Summary: A troubled teen gets the chance to start his life all over, and gets dropped into a colorful world that he has very little knowledge about. Along these line a challenge he must face, a choice he must make and the question he must ask himself... Why him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody welcome to my first story I plan on adding a lot more to it please use constructive criticism as I am a little green when it comes to writing but I will try my absolute best when it comes to spelling and grammar. Enjoy! - TNB**

It all began with that recurring dream…

That strange horse thing appearing in front of me and saying "Welcome back." The horse changed every night sometimes white with a flowing multicolored mane sometimes purple, hell once it was a zebra! Anyway back to the dream, the same thing was always said just with a different voice "Believe in yourself as we believe in you." Then the incredible equine would fade away revealing a cave mouth that it had been blocking with its body.

As soon as the horse's form faded out the yawning cave mouth would release tendrils of black shadow that would drift along the ground like a dense fog creeping, slowly, towards me.

As it got closer and closer the fear would rise up inside me like a pot of water slowly boiling over, as they got even closer the fear transformed into terror before finally they began to surround me and constrict me like a cold vice. As they slowly squeezed the life out of me the dream suddenly changed from its usual course of me waking up in a cold sweat, something in me just "clicked," the cave was filled with a green light and a crackling sound.

As soon as this amazing light touched the tendrils that were crushing me they let out what could only be described as a screeching sound and began to steam, they quickly retreated from me back into the cave's darkened maw.

As I took a gasps of sweet oxygen I looked around for the source of the light & sound and quickly found it as it was coming from my... TAIL! "WHAT I HAVE A TAIL!" I yelled. Not only did I have a tail but it appeared to be made of green electricity! As I continued my self-inventory and realized that I was standing on four hooves, but my panic was interrupted by the sound of clip-clopping hooves approaching me and a new figure appeared in the gloom of the cavern. It was a tall black and blue mare that appeared to have wings and a horn, this made all the more impressive by her mane appearing to be made of starry night sky, she stopped in front of me. She looked me in the eye and said three words:

"You are ready."

She fell silent and the questions began to pour from my mouth "Ready for what!? Why am I a horse!? Why is my tail made of Lightning!?" As I stopped for a breath she simply game a small smile and tapped me on the forehead with her horn…

And I shot awake in my bed in a cold sweat, "I guess at least some things stay the same as you lose your mind." I groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! I'm sorry for the vagueness of the last chapter as it was more of a brainstorm and building block chapter rolled into one. In this chapter I plan on fully introducing the main character and some details. Again I try my best with spelling and grammar, and please use constructive criticism. – TNB**

BZZT BZZT BZZT *SMACK*

I groan as I roll over and think angry thoughts at my alarm clock after waking me up from a pleasant dream for a change, thinking back to last night I wonder about the sudden shift In that repetitive dream. I mean usually it ends with me being strangled by black tentacles, wow brain if you want to confuse me go ahead, but really! Turning me into a horse!? That is quite the stretch…

Finally I decide to roll out of bed after a few minutes before I realize that it is a Saturday, I groan thinking of all the extra sleep I could have had if I had turned my alarm off, but hey may as well go do something. As I walked by the tall mirror in my room and stopped to stare. It wasn't that there was anything different today as opposed to yesterday still the same tall (6'4") dude staring back at me with his blue eyes, short brown hair and heavy build, but it was still a shock to my system to see that I had a tail and it's reassuring to see that I was just dreaming. I get snapped out of dreamland when my sister yells "JAY! Wake up I want pancakes for breakfast!" I sigh and smile to myself god forbid I sleep in or something and start trudging down the stairs.

My sister Isabel or Izzi (iz for short) who is eight with short brown hair (for a girl at least) and her hazel eyes is playing in the living room with the TV blaring in the background. When she hears me enter she looks up and smiles "Hey your up," she says I grunt in return attempting to keep up the façade that I was still sleeping, but it quickly falls under her beaming smile and happy attitude. I sigh and say "I guess I have to make you some food now," with a small grin I walk off into the kitchen and start gathering the supplies I need, while I do this I kind of reflect on life so far if you can even call it one. I'm 16 with almost no life, no car, and parents that are always so busy that I hardly ever see them. The only thing that keeps me going is Izzi she is the bright light in my life and I am her mentor, the big bro that is always there to comfort and support her while pushing her to try harder. It is fun to be that but the sad truth is I am not much outside of that. I am quiet and reserved which makes it hard to talk to new people, while my size makes it really hard to pick on me, it also scares people off I mean I'm not overly fat or out of shape but at the same time I'm not in shape either. At the same time it's not all bad as the two things that shelter me are what entertains me the most the first being video games *shudders* mmm videogames, the second being books.

As I stir the batter up and heat up the pan it hits me how much I have read I could pass for an online database if I wanted to, I smile a little as I think of the things I have discovered between two pieces of paper, all the crazy things you learn and get addicted to that tickle of new knowledge getting in yo' brain. As I flip the last pancake I call" Iz! Pancakes are ready!" a few seconds of silence pass before she comes racing into the kitchen shouting "PANCAKES!" I grin thinking and say "This time don't eat them all before I even get a plate out yeesh." She frowns at me and sticks her tongue out, sure enough as I turn around to get plates from the cabinet I hear smacking noises and spin back around to find all but one of the pancakes missing and her scampering out of the kitchen giggling. I sigh to myself "The thing I do to be an awesome brother."

I eat the last pancake out of the six I made and start making plans for the day.

 **Later-**

"You will be careful right?" I say as we walk towards the park down the street from our house, "Of course I will," she replies "It's not like I'm a crazed 4th grader who isn't busy on her Saturday or something." She says with a smile before running off to play on the playground equipment. I smile to myself and take a seat on a nearby bench and watch her race through the maze of passages before taking out my phone and starting to read a book. I look up every now and then to check that she is ok and it seems she has made a couple friends to play with so I go back to my book

Some time passes…

It wasn't the sound of screaming children that alerted me to the fact that something was wrong, but instead the absence of it. My head snaps up and I see a group of 5 teens has gathered around my sister and her friends, I immediately spring to my feet and start to rush over there, as soon as I start moving across the 50 feet that separates me from the play area I see the leader of the group, a tallish scrawny teen with greasy black hair, draw back his hand and slap Iz full across the face. She drops to the ground holding her cheek tears forming in her eyes and this is what gets my blood boiling, I no longer want to chase these punks off and away from the kids I want to hurt them.

When I get within 10 feet now running full bore I yell "Hey Dipshit!" this snapped the leader's head around just in time for my right cross to smash into his jaw instantly starting a nose bleed and dropping him like a sack of rocks. I turn to the right facing his tall brute of a friend ready for a punch that never came, the big teen is too surprised to react to the sudden felling of his buddy, so I capitalize on this by planting my right foot and delivering a roundhouse kick straight to his stomach doubling him over like a piece of paper; I finish him off with and elbow to the back of the neck and spin to meet the next buddy that wants to take me on. The kid to the left has now gotten over his surprise and is coming at me with a long right cross, which, to his surprise I knock out of the way and send a snap kick straight to his groin and knock him out cold. I get set ready for the next assailant but the remaining two are fleeing from this terrifying huge ninja that beat their friends down with ease, I frown on the inside I little disappointed that I didn't get to teach them a lesson to.

Once sure, I was done fighting Izzi immediately starts blabbing "Thank you so much I was so worri-""Stop." I say making her flinch, I take a deep breath… and let it out… "Ok what happened?" I say after calming the heat of battle inside me. She takes a breath "Well I was playing with Cat and Lauren, but then those kids came over wanted to play too but we didn't want to let them because they were so big and dirty-" she stops to gasp in air and I keep her from starting again " So why did he slap you?" She smiles meekly "I told him he couldn't play so he got really angry and said 'Rude people don't deserve to play on our playground' and then his buddies came in surround us and I think you saw the rest." She finishes. I sigh and turn to the leader who is slowly coming to after that thundering punch that I gave him, I grab him by his black skull T-shirt and raise him up to my eye level and shake him so he wakes up faster "Your lucky I don't call the police you stupid punk!" I nearly shout in anger. Izzi yells "Jay stop it you already injured him enough!" I sigh and drop him now shaking to the floor "Get out of my sight." I say with resentment clear in my voice. He jumps to his feet and flees pulling his groggy friends with him, I sigh and turn to the two girls flanking Isabel and ask "Are you two alright?" the pale-skinned one with blond hair and red highlights, Cat, simply shakes her head yes as a reply similar to Lauren the African American girl with blue highlights who just says "Yes thanks for saving us." I simply smile in return as they scamper off but not before I hear her say to Cat "I told you he is the one."

I stare after her in shock before I shake my head convinced that it was just a coincidence and start to walk Iz, now tightly wrapped around my arm, home.

 **Now how was that? I will do more character details on Jay and Isabel next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I have had almost no free time to work on this even though I wanted too. Sorry if this one was a little rough as this is a no proofread chapter cause I finished it at 11 O'clock and didn't have time to do it and wanted to get it up and online because Im not sure when I will get back to it.**

 **But anyway did someone in the chapter sound familiar?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what up people who stumble across this story I am working hard to get as many of these out as I can but, this week is going to be hard to do anything as it is kind of a cluster f*ck. But anyway if you do happen across this story let me know I need some feedback on what is good and what isn't. Again I will try to upload weekly but it is a struggle as I have all of four hours in the entire week that aren't taken up by something Side note: (AN is authors note abbreviated) –TNB**

Last night was a blur it just seemed that all I could remember was those words "I told you he is the one." It seemed so out of context just strange for her to say and when I asked Isabel about it she didn't have anything to say as she had just met them, and she had not learned anything about where they were from or their background so that didn't put my mind to rest either. Anyway I guess this got the better of me as I spent the next day at work to keep the green moving through my bank accounts, but this didn't keep my coworkers from noticing my change in attitude some of them commented and others tried to steer clear, but needless to say finishing work just left me tired and grumpy which lead to me driving home and flopping down on the couch to watch whatever I wanted which this time was Futurama.

As the beautiful white noise of the television plays in the background I better truly introduce myself, Hi my name is Jay Wilson I am 6'4" with a build more on the heavy side, short darker brown hair and really blue eyes (seriously people tell me that all the time) and am a sophomore in high school I am moderately popular (I don't how I am actually really quiet and shy) love to read, and am a computer genius (And humble too am I right?). Now that that is over I will tell you a little more about my life I am the oldest in my family the only other child being my sister Isabel, I have decent parents both my mom and dad are really nice and loving their only flaw is they sometimes get too involved and this leads to problems with others as the get involved and just mess up the situation even more.

Finally I decide that sitting there and becoming a vegetable was not the choice I needed to make and got up to move down another level and into the man cave type thing I have set up in the basement, it consists of a carpeted area with a chair and gaming setup with a nice TV and headset (Xbone all the way!) along with another area with rubber mats and various punching bags and workout equipment spewed all over the place. I make my way over the gaming area I start up my console and drift off into a world where what I do shifts the balance of the war and brings peace.

Some time passes

Finally! I shout finishing the match with the final kill. I say my goodbyes to everyone in the party and shut down the console for the day, as I go I smile ruefully at the workout area and think; I will have to drill a little bit tomorrow. When I get back up to the main floor I am greeted by my parents and sister sitting on the couch as I was a while ago, they look up as I come up the stairs "Hey Jay," my mom says, you get anything productive done today she says with a sarcastic smile, my mom is bout 5'8" with short brown hair and hazel eyes. I grin back and launch into a detailed description on all the things I had done in the videogames I had played this afternoon but was stopped by my dad saying, "So in other words nothing really?" I get my size from my dad who is 6'3" with black hair that he shaves but he keeps a short moustache and beard, he has hazel eyes and a logical and joking personality, I grin even wider and reply "Eyup pretty much." They laugh to themselves and ask what I was planning on making for dinner which to be honest I wasn't sure what I was going to make. I think for a little bit and decide "Brats with cheesy broccoli and cabbage toping" he nods and says "Good now get too it! Chop Chop." I smile a little and head off to the kitchen and start the cooking.

A while later the family gathers around the table to enjoy the delicious meal I whipped up from what we had sitting around in the kitchen. "Good job Jay!" my overly happy sister says as she stuffs her face with the cheesy broccoli "Yes good job," my mom says I smile a small smile and just give a mmhmm as I chomp down on the grilled Bratwurst. As the family finishes my mom shoos us off to bed as it is a Sunday night and even though I'm 16 it doesn't mean I don't need my sleep, I mean hey 9:30 is good enough right?

As soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light, but this doesn't prevent me from returning to the dam dreamscape that I am forced into every time I fall asleep. When I get my bearings I realize "Hey this isn't the same dream as usual!" I say with a smile and look around to find that I am in the middle of a limbo like place with no ground and the whole thing looks like a massive night sky with a purple hue thrown in. I jump when I get the reply "No, it is not little one." I whip around to find a dark shadowy outline with white eyes staring me down with a smile.

 **Hey it's me again how's that for an ending? A little different eh? Anyway I just wanted to say sorry for the delay as I have no time what so ever to put into this because again I am always busy but I will not stop until I get this story finished the way I want to that is my promise -TNB**


	4. Chapter 4

With a yell I scramble back from the shadowy outline that has just materialized behind me only to realize that I am in the middle of nowhere, where should I run to? So instead I stand up and study the individual that just appeared behind me.

I'm not going to say that I wasn't surprised when I realized "Hey you're that horse that shows up every night in my dreams!" She chuckles and replies "Yes that we are." A little off put by the referring to herself (I think it was a her…) as we but I continue to study her, she stood at my height able to look me directly in my eyes, she was a dark blue color with a black spot on her flank. She had a black necklace with a white crecent moon in the middle that matched the tattoo on her flank, she wore a tiara that had her horn sticking out (A unicorn cool!) but by far the most interesting thing was her mane and tail, they were like a slice of the night sky had been taken directly out of the sky and attached to her and even stranger was the fact that it was billowing slightly almost as if it was perminently stuck in a light breeze.

She walked a little farther out of the shadows and her white eyes turned into a very pretty greenish blue color. When she stopped in front of me I finally asked "Why do you torment me every night in that dream?" She gave me a strange look "We do not torment thou that is ludicrous!" Ok yeah old timey accent confirmed, "Thou must be referring to the simulation it is a fancy spell that we use to test thou." Yep just getting more confusing by the second and that accent doesn't help, so I just stared blankly and give her a "What?" look. She just sighs and looks me dead in the eye and says "Our time is up we must go but know this, thou art more important than thou knows stay strong Jay" and with that she begins to fade out of existence. I shout "Wait, I don't get it what is this about! Why am I important!? What are you?" but she was gone.

With a shake I shoot up and look around to find… my room how quaint. I groan and wonder why now of all times was a good time to go insane I mean I am only halfway through high school and my brain just decides to go off the deep end. I jump when I hear *BZZZT*BZZZT* stupid alarm I smack it and say don't you start talking back to me to. Great now I get to go to the O so great concept of high school. I roll out of bed and throw on my shorts and T-shirt before clomping down the stairs and start the morning routine of eating some random breakfast item and slowly coming alive to face the crappy version of school that the gov't seems to think is so effective.

I grab my keys and wallet before saying my goodbyes to my parents (Iz isn't awake yet) and heading out to my car. I drive off to make the one stop of the school day, at my friend's house. His name is Nick I am not going to lie he is quite weird, he is about 5'11" he has curly brown hair and dresses like he gives no shits about what you think, which is kind of true as far as school goes. He is an avid gamer and lives and breathes for the reason that there will be videogames at the end of the day. I'm not sure how this adds up to what it does but he is kind of a ladies man while at the same time he doesn't even try to be, this pisses me off to no avail but I digress.

I pull up to his house and honk, he stumbles out of his house looking like he just woke up, which he probably just did. "Sup bitch" he says when he gets in," Not much dickhead." I reply we both grin and I tear off down the street on our way to the hellhole we call school.

When we get there we both walk up to the school, but I stop before we go in, I take a deep breath worrying I'm going to have a breakdown in the middle of the school. Nick looks at me kind of funny and says "You ok? You've been acting kind of weird lately." I turn to him and say "What are you a doctor?" he just grunts in reply and we go inside. After we get our junk thrown in our lockers, making rude jokes the entire way, we stop in the cafeteria and sit down where One of my other friends, Sage, (Yes it's a girl) pulls up a chair takes one look at us and says"Sup, dudes" we both look at her with a strange look and she kind of squirms under our gazes but is saved by the bell ringing.

I'm just going to skip over the majority of the day as it is high school and it is dam boring and I could drone on and on about all my grviences about it but that would be a different story all together. So, I will jump forward to the only interesting part of the day that made my blood boil.

It was during lunch when I heard the clattering of a tray being knocked out of someone's hands and I turned to find Josh, the school bully and meathead, laughing at a freshman who has obviously done something to piss him off. I walk over and join the slowly growing crowd around the two boys and hear "Are you sure you don't want to help me with my homework freshie?" the kid on the ground just shakes his head not wanting to speak for fear of crying. Josh just shakes his head "Pathetic" he says and delivers a thundering kick to the kid's stomach, I notice Nick has joined the crowd and looks at me and I nod. I walk up to Josh "Hey calm down." Josh, now hyped up on the rush of bullying just yells "You want to be next big man!?" I just stare him down and say "I wouldn't." he takes this as a challenge and comes at me looking to deliver a punch similar to the one that downed the freshie only to find that I wasn't there as I had already sidestepped not wanting to get in trouble I just push him down and say "Stay down I don't feel like getting suspended." And walk away.

On the ride home Nick again asks me if I'm ok, but I just nod my head and turn the music up louder " _I hate felling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this…"_ The rest of the ride is silent except for the music " _I don't want to sleep, I don't want to dream!"_ when we get to his house he sighs and says "See ya later dumbass." "Later bitch" and off I went back to my house.

 _ **Later…**_

*Thwack* I hit the bag with a jab *Thwack*Thwack* jab cross, I see the freshie down on the ground and with a shout I deliver a crashing roundhouse that slams the bag to the floor. I sigh and pick up the bag and set it straight again, someone clears their throat and I turn to see my mom behind me "Something you want to talk about?" she says. "No." I reply continuing to drill some punches into the bag "You sure?" she says. "Yes." I know my vocabulary is enormous right? "Well if you do I will be making dinner." With that she walked off to do just that leaving Izzi behind. Izzi just stood there and gave me a look "What?" I said "You're hiding something, I'm going to find out what." And with that she walks off to do just that. I sigh, she is too smart for her own good. I turn and finish my drills my heart not really in it anymore.

A little bit later I finish up and go upstairs passing by my mom who is making dinner, enchiladas, and go up another set of stairs before stripping off my clothes and getting in the shower. I let out yet another sigh as the hot water works the knots out of my muscles… hey if I'm not in an insane asylum yet the day went better than I expected. With a rueful smile I get out and turn the water off before toweling off throwing some clothes on and heading downstairs already smelling the enchiladas awaiting.

Half of a very filling hour later I say my goodnights and go up to my room and boot up the trusty laptop I have. I go through the various emails I have and do some web surfing before settling on some YouTube. Sometime later I feel my eyes start to close and I fight it off, but it is a losing battle and after I fight it off for a short period before it finally claims me.

I become aware of myself again and find myself aware once again in that limbo in the night sky and even though I have seen it before I have to admit it is still captivating. This time I am not so surprised when I hear someone behind me say "Welcome back." I turn and find the other horse that had been tormenting me in my sleep, she was slightly bigger than the previous night's one but was relatively the same except the color pattern. She was white and had a rainbow mane and tail the tattoo on her flank was a sun hmm, "I guess you are the opposite of last night." I remark, she just smiles and gives a chuckle "That I am, but I do not have time to make small talk, you will have to make your choice soon." She says her voice motherly and regal in contrast to her horse body. I just give her the now standard "What?" look and she just shakes her head and smiles "You will find out when you wake." She says in that soft voice, I just continue to give that confused look and she just stares at me before turning away and walking away shaking me into action "Wait!" I shout she just keeps walking "What, do you mean by when I wake!" I yell but she just keeps walking, I try to give chase but it seems like I am moving through corn syrup, and with a flash of light she's is gone "Great." Surprisingly I don't jolt awake right after she leaves and while this is great and all it sets my teeth on edge as it seems that I am trapped in the clutches of sleep now instead of it avoiding me.

Quickly enough I am shook out of my stupor by a shudder within the dreamscape, it repeats before I feel something I would call it someone walking over my grave and it worries me even more, but soon enough the dream shakes itself apart but not before I hear her words again "You will have to make your choice." I shoot awake in my bed gasping for air, my eyes shoot around the room scanning for danger. Once sure the room was safe I relaxed and settled in ready to return to the clutches of sleep I get that same feeling, that walking over my grave feeling, and I shudder and just as I do a scream pierces the eerie calm of the house, it was Izzi.

 **Well another week another chapter I will keep it up if anyone can name the song I will put you in the intro and you get to add your own character to the story, but anyway what do you think? Am I doing good or not? I need feedback I feel like I'm doing it right but I am not sure. Also sorry for any errors as I am finishing this on the ride home from a football game so it might be a little rough as it is quite bumpy. I am thinking of making this a Bi-Weekly thing as I am working on other stories so don't be surprised if it takes a while for the next for reading see you when I see you -TNB**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys welcome back, I am dedicating this one to a football teammate. I watched him get tackled and he dislocated his hip when it happened, he was in a lot of pain so I hope he gets better and doesn't have to sit the rest of the season out. This one is for you Corey, hope you get better. -TNB_

Again the scream sounded… That time it made me jump out of bed and start running down the hall. Her room was about ten yards down the hall and it was closest to the stairs, the door was closed. An eerie red glow emanated from the crack below it as I slammed into it desperately grabbing for the handle. At first I thought it was locked but that was quickly proven wrong when I realized "The door doesn't even have a lock!" so I just decided then and there her life was worth more than the door, and with all that rage I had pent up inside I drew my foot back and SMASHED the door in. The door didn't give, oh no the frame gave and sailed clear into the room, I noticed this all as I ran into the room.

The first thing I noticed was the blood red fog that hovered over her, the second, she had a brighter red glow coming out of her eyes and mouth. I quickly grabbed her and slung her small form over my shoulder and sprinted out of the room with her bouncing on my back. As soon as we left the fog seemed to coalesce into a red shadow and slowly followed. I bounded down the stairs groans emitting from the small form on my shoulder, and as soon as we got to the bottom floor I hustled over to the couch and laid Izzi down on the couch. She slowly woke up "Wha… What happened?" she groaned out, I turned from watching the stairs "Do you remember the red fog?" that made her wake up "Yeah, it seeped up out of the floorboards and covered me, it whispered things like 'Are you the one' and 'what are your powers?' before everything went red." She shivered at the memory. "It's alright," I whispered hugging her "I got you now." The sentimental moment was broken by the fog flowing down the stairs in its new shadow form.

"GO!" I yelled wanting to keep distance between us and the shadowy form. She promptly took off ripping open the basement door and storming down the stairs. I went into a stare down with the shadowy form, it now had lost most of its red color but made up for it in its glowing red eyes. "What do you want?" I shouted at it still glaring at the stupid thing "Power…" it hissed in a scratchy voice before coming at me with new drive. I ducked behind the couch before rolling to the right and following Iz down the stairs.

I didn't make it very far before the red thing came back, now in its fog form, and gathered around me engulfing me in what seemed like the deepest black. Within I heard "You are the one… creature" in a hiss before I saw images… they seemed to flash by each one more terrible that the last, war crimes, death, destruction. I felt what was left of my sanity slowly begin to slip as I began to scream… "Jay!" I heard Izzi call from what seemed like a million miles away. It's her I thought… she is the one I will fight for, memories began to pop up, bringing her home form the hospital showing her off to my friends, the moments we shared, the lessons I taught her. **"** _ **NO! not gonna die tonight, We're gonna stand and fight forever"**_ oddly fitting for the moment a line from a song pops into my head and I focus on it, using it for strength. Ready to throw off the red beast I collected my thoughts into a spike and drove them into the red demon.

With a screech the darkness receded but not before I smashed into the thing's mind glimpsing some of the knowledge there and the sea of chaos, strangely enough there was a small island in the middle of it, I was violently shoved out. I shot up with a gasp, almost hitting my head on Izzi who was worriedly hovering over me, "What happened!?" I said looking for the fog or shadow, "It dispelled after hovering over you for a second, it engulfed you before your eyes lit up red, then you began to shudder and yell then you fell down the stairs. After that I yelled your name and your eyes started to glow a bright green before going out and you went limp." I shuddered after taking in all of this information, "Where did it go?" she just shook her head in response not knowing. I groaned and stood up "You think Mom and Dad would have heard us by now." I say with a sigh.

As soon as I say this a certain bright red fog pops out of a vent revealing where it had been hiding. "Oh come on!" and turned to continue running, seeing as how the weights area was the farthest from the slow moving cloud. I grab Izzi and take off toward the sweat stained area. When we get there we turn and look at the slow-moving cloud chasing us. I turn to Izzi and say "Get ready, use what you can find to avoid it." When it arrives we both start dodging and jumping to avoid it, we don't have much success or failure until I notice something else, the window facing the outside is glowing through its blinds… Unsure as to what that means I grab the string and pull it up on my next dodge by the fog.

I gasp surprised yet again on this friggin crazy night, because behind the blinds is a blue and pastel pink swirling portal. I turn to check on me attacker, Izzi is holding up well enough using the equipment to her advantage, I turn back to the portal still there and I faintly hear "You will have to make your choice." Great now I am stuck between a rock and a hard place, I weigh my options still dodging the tendrils of fog. Stay and face this thing with no way of stopping it or jump through the fancy portal unsure of what lies beyond. I turn and check on Iz again, she isn't doing as well and it looks like she is getting tired it is time to choose.

That is when everything went wrong. It started when Izzi tripped over the rack of weights, with a yelp she flopped down on the matted floor. Then I ran to her and pulled her to her feet now realizing the fog was almost on top of both of us I looked down at the tired little girl that had pulled from her bed at an ungodly hour of the night only to be attacked by a demonic fog and then being forced to run from that very same fog. With that I made my decision "Jump through the window!" I yelled at her and she did disappearing into the swirling vortex right before I followed her into the very same thing. There was a blinding flash of light… I heard "Good choice." And everything went black.

 **Hey what up, thanks for reading this chapter I haven't seen any comments on the last chapter as far as what the song title is, so I will up the deal if you guess the song from the last one and the song from this one you will get to add a character and will have some influence on a scene of your choice. Make your character something new I would like to add another race to my story so you have the pick of the characters and you can add anything except a Minotaur. Alright let's get into the post chapter talk! Thanks for reading and sorry that this one was a little shorter as I wanted to finish with them going through the portal so I did. Next chapter will be in two weeks and will see them in a new universe. Also if you like my story please give some feedback on how I am doing as I am unused to a silent audience, and I have a separate account for some of my darker stories it is named The Dark Bro, it deals with my M rated stories and they have some more dark themes such as death, sex and injury. But if it isn't your style I understand so I will see you in two weeks -TNB**

 **Hey post story note, ERODE you know I can't ressist the puppy eyes... *sigh* fine I'll keep em comin' *wink***


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo what up readers how you doing!? Well I am in a good mood this week and am ready to tell the story, just so you know I usually am writing the pre-note and post note about three days apart so sorry if the tone change make a massive difference. I am thinking about making a HALO story and would like to know what you guys think about it, here is the run down: The viewpoint is of Noble 7 a black op agent that is part of noble team but only Carter knows of his existence as he is the team's "guardian angel" of a sort and he gives the team over watch while they go into combat. The story will revolve around the fall of Reach and the choices he makes leading up to the end of the planet. Let me know if you think it is a good idea as it would be pretty fun to write and would not affect the writing of Starting Over or any of my other stories (A Life Taken) I am also thinking of starting a few other MLP stories and I will probably start them soon but most of them will be on my M profile The Dark Bro because they're M rated for various things contained in them. But let's get into it Chapter 6 of Starting over, see you at the end –TNB**

Slowly light began to filter through my eyelids, I groaned oh boy let's go to school again eh? I wonder why my bed is so… I jump up ,still not fully awake, remembering last night's portal jump, I was back in that limbo area, but a quiet groan pulled me from the bad memories of this place. I turned and looked behind me to find Izzi sprawled on the floor. She rolled over with yet another groan "What. The. Fuck. Happened?" She spits out with a grunt. I tsked loudly "You know you shouldn't use that language… But who gives a fuck? We're floating in the middle of space yet we aren't dead so all in all we aren't doing half bad." I narrate waiting for her to take in the strange location we were in. She gasps loudly taking in the fact that we're floating in what seems to be space "This is amazing!" she exclaims, "Indeed it is." comes a familiar voice (to me at least) we both turn looking for the source of the voice to find two horses the exact same ones that came to me the past two nights and fed me all this crap "You! This is all your fault." I shouted, her nose twitched and she looked slightly amused. I continued "You tormented me for weeks on end before you sent that red fog into my house to terrorize us!" I gave her a dark glare before noticing that Iz was tugging on my shirt "What are you even talking about?" I sighed this is going to get complicated.

"You know how you thought I was not telling you something?" I said "Well… you weren't entirely wrong, that," I pointed at the two mystical beings, "Is what has been visiting me in my dreams every night making me ungodly tired, and they even started to make me doubt my sanity at one point too." I didn't tell her about the reoccurring dream but that was beside the point, "Well now that she has herd your side of the story why don't we get down to business, hmm?" said the white one.

Izzi gasped "You can talk!" she said, stating the obvious "Yes we can." Said the black one. Izzi (she is only 8 you know) now ran up to them and started petting them this made them both smile amusedly. "Well let's hear it then," I said "You got her under your thumb just don't be surprised if she turns the tables." The white one just smiled before continuing "Well if you insist," she said with a smile, "I am Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria and this is Princess Luna my co-ruler." She finished "Greetings" Luna said in a haughty tone, she looking like she just came along for the ride.

"We are the ones who pulled you from your world."

Great not on planet earth anymore it seems

"We have studied you for a while as we picked up a magic interference from you unlike anything we've ever seen."

And now I am a lab specimen not just that but a magical trans-dimensional one too, great…

"We pulled you from it because we need your help, a great evil has awakened and it is unlike anything we have ever seen, the strangest thing is that it is similar to your magical signature…" I interrupt, "Why do I have a magical signature?" she just glares at me for interrupting "Later, it is very strong and it seemed like you would know what to do as it seems that you are very similar in nature, Me and my sister both believed that bringing you to help seemed like the best possible choice." She finished.

"You done?" she nodded, "Well I shall commence the poking holes in you plan, ready? Alright number one, I have no idea what magic you are talking about, we humans have no magic what so ever, number two I am not even close to what you could have brought through instead, nukes, weapons, bombs, why would you bring me? And finally what in the hell was that red fog?" I finished turning the floor back to her and she didn't disappoint, "Well first you have some kind of innate power but we aren't sure what it is or how it works, we were hoping you could tell us. Second we do not wish to bring the aforementioned weapons to our country as we are quite peaceful, and finally that was a Shatter it is one of the servants of the enemy we were speaking of he will send even more of those."

Great now we aren't safe back on earth either.

"Well what is the plan then?" I finally say after thinking, this time Princess Luna answers "Thou will become one of our citizens and we will come to you when our enemy rears his hideous head." I raise an eyebrow at the archaic speech but I have heard stranger, "Well let's get on to it then." I say with some finality before snickering "You seem to have picked up a passenger," I giggle nodding to Princess Luna back.

Unbeknownst to her Izzi had climbed onto her back and was now sitting on her. When I brought this to everyone's attention reactions varied, Celestia burst out laughing I just smiled and said "What are you doing Izzi?" with a big smile she says "I always wanted to have a pet horse!" an evil smile comes across her face "I wonder if she likes belly rubs…" this causes Princess Luna to quickly interject "Never! Thou must get off of us now!" she says commandingly with a bit of a nervous hitch. Izzi just smiles evilly before leaning forward and hugging Luna's neck. A blush quickly rises in Luna's face which was kind of cute in a way.

The moment is shattered when the limbo type area we are standing in shudders before seeming to shatter Celestia shouts over the tumult of noise a simple "Good Luck! We will see you soon!" before for the second time that day (I think) everything goes black and I don't even feel the floor come up to meet me.

 **Well that was fun! Anyway I will add another one soon as this one was pretty short, so expect another sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed, see you guys next time – TNB**

 **Also I need a beta-reader if you are interested PM me. You will get the newest chapters to my stories a few days early and the main job will be to point out mistakes you notice while reading them, and to let me know before I send the chapter live on the site so let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Acid Trip

Chapter 7 Cartoon World

Holy Hell everything hurts! I roll over and try to stand up only to fall flat on my face again. I shake my head trying to clear my blurry vision only to realize that something is off I pause to do inventory two eyes, two ears, a mouth, four hooves… FOUR HOOVES! I have hooves what the fuck! I start to hyperventilate, I am a pony for fucks sake! I hold up my hoof and stare at it thinking how it should be a hand, and much to my surprise it shifts back to my normal hand with a bright green aura around it. What is more odd is the pulling sensation I have, it feels like something in my chest is being sucked out almost like a vacuum, but it is also a strain, like holding a bench right in-between the up position and the down position, and it is slowly growing. As I check the rest of my body I notice that I am back to my human self, hmm I guess it is all or nothing with this fancy transformation mojo-crap.

With that I break my focus and with a flash I turn back to the weird cartoon like pony shape that I guess is now my normal form. Once shifted, I unceremoniously fall on my face… great this is going to take some getting used to. So in way to distract myself from my current struggle with reality my thoughts turn to Izzi where did she go? I look around to find a dark pink (Almost a red) filly with a purple mane and she has… wings? I turn and look at my back and notice that I have no wings, how did she get them when I didn't? I crawl over to her (most likely looking like an idiot) and poke her with a hoof "Hey get up you're a pretty pink pony now." This makes her snort "Very funny." She says before she opens her eyes, the silence is shattered by her squeal of terror when she notices that I am a miniature horse. "Oh my god! What is up with the Zebra Unicorn!?" she screeches, I raise an eyebrow "Zebra Unicorn? Are you talking to me?" she gasps "It can talk!" I grin this is way more fun than I thought it would be.

"Izzi calm down it's just me." I say with some resignation her eyes get even wider "It ate Jay!" she yells looking like she is going to run away in terror. I sigh "No, I didn't, I am Jay Ding-a-ling!" I say she doesn't look convinced so I continued "You know, had to deal with you since you were a baby, taught you how to ride a bike, and got you an Xbox? That one." This time she believed me "OK fine, but you are still a Zebra Unicorn you know that right?" I sigh yes it appears to be that way, but I decide to try something else I focus again _'I want a mirror'_ I think and sure enough a mirror appears shrouded in a green aura. Izzi's eyes bug out and I focus on turning it toward her before saying "Look who's talking Mrs. Pretty pink Pegasus." This catches her attention "What!?" she looks in the mirror and then down at herself down "How!?" I can see her brain overloading, right before her eyes roll up and her head smacks back on the ground passed out.

I immediately start laughing and rolling on the ground where I still haven't managed to stand on my four un-cooperating fee…hooves. I finish laughing only to look over to Iz who is still laying there out like a light… only to dissolve into a fit of giggles, this continues till I'm finally laughed out and gasping for air. Finally I manage to fend off the laughing attack but am still smiling like an idiot "Oh god my sides" I groan, then I turn to the mystical mirror that I summoned and take a look at myself.

I appear to be, in the elegant way Iz put it, a Zebra Unicorn. I appear to be a black pony with a short snout but by far my most striking feature are the lime green stripes that run sideways across my barrel until they taper to a point in the middle of my sides, and thinner stripes wrap around my legs. My mane rises just above my ears and it is slightly wild as if I had just been in a strong wind, it runs over my head to slightly cover the base of my horn. It runs about half-way down my neck before just stopping, it is mostly black but has a jagged stripe of green running through the middle. What is most striking is my eyes, they retained their bright blue color but they seem to be a lot bigger. My muzzle is the same green of my stripes and runs half way up my snout till it returns to its black color and about an inch after that three more stripes run across the underside and taper to a point about mid-cheek. Last but not least my tail, it runs three quarters of the way down my hind-legs and follows the same color scheme as the rest of my, with it being black with a green accent running through it.

I make the mirror disappear and look around a little wondering what to do next but it seems the world has different plans for me, because as I look a loud *FWOOSH* catches my attention and I look up just in time to see a scroll sealed with a golden "C" materialize in a burst of flame before coming down and landing with *fwap* on my snout before falling to the ground and rolling away. I struggle to stand trying to get over to where it went, I managed to make it to my feet albeit being wobbly but when I take a step I slip and with a grunt fall right on my face "Well this might take a while." I groan.

Some Time and a Lot of Face Plants Later…

I am finally walking but I am shaky as a 107 year old drunk. I hope this shakiness passes quickly because falling on my face is rather annoying and yet Izzi has managed to sleep through the smacks and expletives I've yelled trying to get a hang of walking quadruped style. I walk over to where the scroll fell and try to pick it up, it isn't easy but I manage to grasp it in the joint at the end of my leg. I poke at the seal and break it open to find an interesting new way of writing, it appears to be in Russian but also has my similarities to cursive in the English language. But this is where things get even weirder, I understand it. I can read it but if you asked me to write it I doubt I could reproduce it. So with the new language out of the way I guess I should move to what the letter says.

 _Dear Jay,_

 _I hope this finds you in good health but otherwise Welcome! We have transported you to our homeland Equestria. The dominate species here is the pony, yes this will sound strange but you will have to experience that for yourself. We took the liberty of turning you and your sister into one of our subjects, this will help you fit in better and will also allow you to mingle with the rest of our subjects without causing a panic._

 _While in your pony form you will be fully capable of surviving on plants. While it may seem weird to eat some of the thing that you are now capable of eating, please give it a try as it will help you adjust. Our land is run with a combination of magic and a small portion of electricity for everyday living…_

Ha! Magic of course! Why not make it even stranger!?

 _and our food comes from various farms spread throughout the land._

 _I hope this answers a few of your questions because I must return to my royal duties, to the west is Ponyville a friendly small town made up of mostly mares where I think it would be the easiest to acclimate to the new dimension and the ponies living here. Once there please locate my student Twilight Sparkle, she will help you with understanding the way that this world works._

 _I have not told her anything about where you came from or what you really are, I will leave divulging that information up to you. She knows to look for two ponies that are out of place that will show up today, so please do not keep her waiting._

 _I wish you luck,_

 _Princess Celestia_

 _P.S. Ponyville is west from where you are now._

Well great, I am in a world filled with (judging from me and Iz) colorful ponies. Wonderful.

After I think for a while I decide to wake Izzi up, I trot over to her and poke her "Hey enough sleeping let's go already!" she opens her eyes "You would not believe the dream I have had… aaannnd you're still a unicorn zebra…" then she thumps her head back on the ground. I just smile and nod "Yep, at least we haven't seen people dancing around rainbows and singing Kumbaya." She just groans so I nudge her "Hey you still have to figure out how to walk let's go already." She just groans some more before rolling and unsteadily getting to her feet (Wow way to make me look bad) she then takes a few wobbly steps before starting to trot and finally running circles around me. "It's certainly different but I kind of like it!" she yells her hooves clopping on the ground as she runs around "Well good for you but we still need to figure out where we are hmm?" I reply smartly before turning and starting to walk towards the setting sun, she starts to walk after me "Where are we going then?" she questions I turn my head and say "That way."

We walk for a while before Izzi asks "What was up with the green mirror earlier?" I walk for a bit before giving her an answer "Magic." She gives me a weird look "What?" I say "You know it isn't the weirdest thing we've seen today…" she just giggles "Well when you put it that way, we are currently two talking ponies!" I just laugh roughly. Then she holds her giggles for a second "What does it feel like?"

I look at her "Well it isn't really something that I can describe, but the closest you can come to it is warm water flowing through you, except it feels kind of tingly too."

We walk on for a little while longer before she asks "Can you do anything else?"

I nod "It is kind of strange it does what I want, but at the same time it is massively tiring to hold it for a while."

Satisfied for now she falls silent and we walk for a while longer and I think… Ponies, why the hell not? I guess there are worse things that can inhabit a nearby dimension… I'm shaken out of my thoughts when Izzi says "Hey look!" and points, I look up to see a small town on the horizon, and it has some old timey architecture while having a slightly modern look to it. I see small four-legged forms walking between the buildings "Well let's go greet the locals then." I tell her before taking the lead and continuing on.

When we hit the outskirts of town I become aware of a gentle flapping noise behind me, I turn to find Izzi hovering unsteadily in the air. When she sees me watching she puts on a big grin "Pretty cool eh?" I just shake my head "You are just going make a bunch more trouble now." I say before giving a smile to let her know that I am joking. She just lands and walks next to me with a new spring in her step.

About twenty minutes later we are about in the middle of "Ponyville". Continuing on we pass through a park where we meet the occasional pony who stops to stare at us, but we just keep walking. The strangest thing that's happened so far was when we paused on a sidewalk to look around and suddenly we heard _***GAAASP***_ I start looking for the source of the noise only to find a dust cloud and nothing else. Well, that is one way to meet a new person (pony?) so I look to Iz who looks just as confused as I did she just looks at me confusion written all over her face, I just shrug and we keep going.

When I turn a corner the next corner a multi-colored streak barrels into me at the speed of a car going down the interstate, sending me head over hooves down the dusty street.

When I come to I stop I try to sit up and gain my bearings, but instead of moving I become aware of a cyan Pegasus laying on top of me. I try to talk but have to pause to spit out a clod of dirt, once said dirt is out of my mouth I continue "The hell what was that for!?" I shout pissed off at this pony. She sits on her haunches right in the middle of my chest and gets defensive instantly "Well why did you get in my way you idiot!?" she replies is a scratchy voice. I raise my eyebrows (At least tried) this is the first time in a while someone had returned my shit, but I wasn't going to let her know that "Well I was walking like a normal pony, but then I got bowled over by a certain somepony, but it doesn't end there! Then that same pony proceeded to sit on my chest!" I retaliate (oh lord I used somepony in a sentence). She looks down before getting sheepish "Oops sorry, I didn't notice," she stands up allowing me to stand up, I quickly do so and I notice something "What's up with your mane?" she instantly gets all full of herself and with her head held high she says "What you've never seen something as awesome as this?"

I chuckle a little she has a rainbow mane, not like dyed or something, she literally has a rainbow mane. I look at her "I wouldn't say awesome but it is up there." I smoothly retort, she gives me a coy look "This coming from a black and green Zebra Unicorn hmm?" she says waggling her eyebrows. This makes me let out a massive sigh "Well you got me there." She promptly does a back flip in midair victorious.

I finally get a good look at her, she is about four and a half feet tall and her coat is a slightly pale cyan along with her wings. Her mane is sectioned into rainbow colors and is wildly unkempt, her tail mirrors this almost exactly. I then notice what appears to be a tattoo on her flank, I blush slightly guessing it is most likely a tramp stamp, but that's beside the point. The tattoo is a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming down from it, physical features aside I get back to the matter at hand.

Shaking my head I remember why I was here "By any chance do you know a Twilight Sparkle?" I ask, she lands back on the ground and says "Of course, she's one of my best friends, why?" I look at her evenly hardly believing my luck "I need to meet with her, Princess Celestia said that she would know what to do with me." her mouth drops "The Princess sent you!?" she says her voice getting an octave higher "Yeah." I say not seeing what is so exciting "Wow! Who are you then!?" I frown not liking how she phrased that. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." I say she brushes this off "My name's Rainbow Dash I run the weather team in Ponyville AND, I'm the fastest flier in Equestria!" she proudly states fluttering her wings. I look at her "Hmm, well can you tell me where Ms. Sparkle is O' great one?" I say sarcastically, this puts her out a bit, it doesn't look like she is used to being brushed off. She droops a little "Sure follow me then." And starts to clip-clop off.

"IZZI! LET'S GO!" I yell out and sure enough she flies around the corner of a nearby building "Ok, coming!" she replies I raise an eyebrow, knowing her she was off getting into trouble and know her if she comes quickly she is in need of a getaway "Do I want to know what you were doing?" I ask, she shakes her head no, with a shit eating grin.

Her interrogation is interrupted by a tumultuous crashing and banging and a cloud of dust and smoke rising from around the corner that she came from. I sigh and shake my head "When did you even have the time to do that?" she just continues to smile and cheerfully replies "You don't want to know!" before flapping over to Rainbow Dash and smiling up at her "Sup?" Rainbow Dash just looks at her strangely before shaking her head "Whatever let's just go already." She says no doubt giving up on trying to figure out the two strange ponies that had just shown up in her town.

She starts to fly off leading us towards this "Twilight".

Hey! Did you miss me!? I have good news, I am done with football so now I have much more time to work on my various writings! I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out but I had it sitting in a folder for a while and wanted to send it out early but I came back and re-read it and decided that I didn't like the way it sounded so I changed it and adjusted the story a little but there you go. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next chapter.

P.S. Please review and let me know how I am doing so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers,

I just wanted to let you know that no, I haven't gone dormant. I haven't posted for a while for the reason that the next chapter will be longer than the normal 2K chapters and I haven't had the time to complete it (write, proof, read). So, let me know if you prefer longer chapters or frequent uploads, also check out my other alias TheDarkBro, I will be moving this story over to that account soon but I just haven't gotten to it, it houses a few of my other storys including a Halo/MLP X-over from the viewpoint of an A.I.

I hope this update finds you in good health and a late happy holidays and new year to you all.


	9. Chapter 9 - Making A Move!

Hey, wassup! I come with both good and bad news. I have hit a point where I realized that I really don't like how I set up this one.

Now, calm down I'm not going to abandon it I just figured out that I don't really have it set up in a way that will make a whole lot of sense once we get down into it.

The plan is as follows:

1\. Adjust beginning chapters to fit.

2\. Post the adjusted beginning chapters on my other profile.

3\. Post chapter on this one that says come check this out the story.

4\. Continue on with story as if nothing happened.

But before I do go work on those chapters I will give you a snapshot of what the new one will look like:

* * *

Twilight was doing the same thing as always, reading.

She was totally engrossed in the story of The Great Discord War, she had just reached the part where the two alicorn sisters were moving to face discord with the elements of harmony. She shifted in her chair trying to get more comfortable, she was in a small study in the golden oaks library, her home. That was when it happened.

A sudden bright light flared to life behind her making her turn wing flaring in suprise, only to have to shield her lavender eyes from the light. It was as if Celestia had taken a part of her sun and put it straight into the study only it was in the shape of a tall bipedal figure. Slowly the shape of the mini sun changed to the shape of a pony before extinguishing entirely. What fell to the floor was a zebra with a unicorn's horn, _he_ had a black coat with lime green stripes running horizontally across his barrel. His tail was black with a green stripe running through it, his short mane followed suit. He let out a groan semi concious.

Twilight's mouth fell open at this and she stared incredulously. Her mouth worked up and down a few times before she said the first thought that came to her mind,

 _ **"INTRUDER!"**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Move Complete!

Update Time! I'm not dead, so yay? But I'm sure you wna to hear about the thang.

It's up, The first couple are posted over on The Dark Bro so go check them out! I will be posting the next two onfriday and that will catch me up with the current position of this story and it will be all new from there.

And one last thing, Please, please, please! Re-read the first chapters, I know they're still rough but I did take away and add some things that will effect the thing as a whole more so in the friday post than the first one.

Quick and dirty link to the profile;

/u/7142085/

paste after the fanfiction dot net in the adress bar

So, until then!

TDB


End file.
